Don't Look Back
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: He pulls strings and few can recognize his life. No one even knows who he is. He plots Minato's revival by resurrecting Ryoji's human form then forces the scene to Inaba where shadows retort with chaos. No one doubts and noone looks back. He's in control
1. Presence

**Important note: I attempted this fanfiction once before, but the thing is that I believe I had a short amnesia and got almost every fact wrong. So I have now renewed my memory, amnesia free and am destined to re-write this first chapter better by 1,000 fold. This takes place after the events in Persona 3:FES. Yes FES. This includes the answer. So have knowledge of those events okay?**

**Part 2 of the note: This is a crossover of persona 4 and 3. I plan to write it in first person with switching viewpoints. However, the main focus of such a story is Minato-kun. He is the main character....if you will...When these guys enter, it will be on the exact same day that Persona 4 characters fail to kidnap Rise. 0.o**

**Disclaimer: Copyrighted to Shin Megami Tensei**

**Second attempt at a first Persona series fanfiction....**

**Chapter 1: Presence**

**____________________**

**Aigis's P.O.V.**

_The strange satisfaction that comes with being alive is one to cherish. It is not something to lose grasp of or throw away with foolishness. I had earned such a life, and found my answer. Bonds and friendships had made me real. I had no reason to analyze my past ever again._

I was in Port Island walking with Fuuka. She was talking to me. Telling me stories of this stupid thing that Junpei did yesterday at the Palowinian Mall. I could not help but laugh at it. That was so like Junpei. Even though he was out of high school now, Yukari was correct in saying he had the mind of a little kid. Some things never were going to change.

I had my bag that I always carried with me over my shoulder. It was normal, and then....

We got separated. I remembered stumbling and falling away from her into a hole. Now I was here.

For some odd reason I had been dragged back to the gate of Nyx. I knew not why I would be in such a place. I had no need to even be here. I stood there in a confused state. No reasoning of either human or machine could comprehend what force had taken me back.

My expression gazed up to Minato. He was still a statue, but I had not expected differently. He had sealed himself for others, and that was enough of a comfort. I decided to sit by him and try to figure out how to get back to Fuuka.

Warily I still watched every outer level of the gate. If a monster of malice attacked the gate I would not be able to defeat it alone.

Then the oddest of occurrences began. I had not expected Minato's stone body to do one thing, but it glowed. I jumped up and backed away. It was emitting blue light from every surface. Confused I watched as a body spilt apart from it's thresh holds. The body seemed to be using Minato's form to break through the gate. The thing I knew for sure was that this presence wasn't Minato's own. The aura of light shaped like a body made a few more struggles before braking free and taking a true form. "Who..." I wondered. "What is it?"

My answer came in the form of something that had been lost in the past. He sat there in a daze. His eyes still seeming lifeless, and his hair slightly in his face even though it fell backwards. How could I forget such a thing that at the time I thought of as a threat, who turned out to be just a pawn in the true nature of Earth's enemy_. _

Ryoji's human form lay crumpled on the ground, and my confusion deepened. How could he be here in a form that was not his true one? He made an uncomfortable groaning sound, and life showed in his eyes.

They opened revealing their pale blue color. He gazed up at me. "Aigis-chan?" He muttered, still very dazed.

I knew now that he had no idea of anything going on within himself. His expression cleared from dazed, and he sat up. "Where am I?" He groaned. "Where are we?"

Was he playing stupid, or did he really not know? "We are at the gate where Nyx is sealed." I explained.

"Nyx..." He murmured, looking up at the gate. His eyes widened, and he managed to jump up. "Minato-kun..." He gasped. "What happened?"

He really had no idea. It was as if after he had taken on his true form then he had lost his consciousness. "He gave his life to create the seal that protects everyone from reaching to Nyx." I told him. "That was his purpose."

"No way..." Ryoji whispered. "Is this all my fault?" Hurt etched on his face.. "Why am I even here in a human form? Why am I like this? I mean, why do I have to see things this way?" He poked a finger into Minato's cold shoulder. "He's a complete statue, huh?"

His eyes narrowed. I could see that there was something he was getting that I wasn't. "What is it?" I asked, hoping it was not human malice.

"This statue..." Ryoji said, "still has some kind of life energy pulsing through it. This could be Minato's life..."

"That's not possible." I objected. "He is dead..."

"Maybe from the outside..." Ryoji said, tapping the statue, "But I think his soul is bound..."

"Don't do anything..." I warned. I didn't trust his intentions.

**Mochizuki Ryoji's P.O.V.:**

I was still in utter shock. My body had somehow broken apart in a weird way. The malice and servantry to Nyx as the appriser seemed to have completely vanished. Could this be the mere presence of Aigis-chan that was doing this? I could trust myself somehow. I gazed up at Minato. I decided that I would bring him back, and make up for my past mistakes.

Placing one foot in front of the other, I approached him. "Stop!!" Aigis shouted. She charged at me, but I blew her away. She collapsed on the ground yards away from me. "Forgive me..." I muttered. She was out cold.

I placed my hands onto Minato's shoulders. I was so very right about this. His soul had, for whatever reason, decided to stick around. I closed my eyes, temporarily connecting my soul to his.

When a soul is lost, it wanders in a time loop, which is basically an area for the soul to feel at home and not have to suffer. I was going to enter his time loop, and forcefully drag his soul out of it.

My vision faded to black, and reappeared as the lounge to the S.E.E.S. dormitory. I figured that this was where he would take comfort. It looks like I was right. I looked around. He wasn't the only one there. I saw Yukari, Junpei, and Akihiko...everyone else talking and laughing amongst each other. Minato was there too. The others were not real though. They were just memories.

However...

Minato gave of a smile, and offered Yukari to try his milkshake he had just made. She nodded, taking a sip. "Wow! this is great Minato-kun!"

Minato beamed, and Junpei butted in. "Hey Yuka-tan, getting comfy are you?" He gave off a smart-assed grin.

"Gyah! Stupei! It's not like that, and you know it!!" Yukari yelled at him.

I couldn't help but be tempted to stay here forever as well. His memory had almost perfectly illuminated old times. I approached where everyone was. No one even saw me, not even Minato. I placed a hand on his shoulder, where he was sitting. Then everything else faded away.

Minato's head snapped up. "Ryoji?" He questioned.

"Listen." I said, being terse. "You know how I screwed up and went on about how Nyx couldn't be defeated an all of that. Well...you defeated him, so come back now. I'm not sure how much time has passed since then, but I want to make up for whatever happened, so please come back."

He listened to me finish, and began to reply. "I can't..."

"Why not?" I objected. "You beat Nyx, and prevented an apocalypse, so come on already.."

"I said, I can't." Minato continued. "My seal still has a duty..."

"What?" I continued.

"I discovered that people al have darkness in their hearts, and call for Nyx." Minato explained." So I made a seal to prevent them from reaching to her."

"That will not work forever." I objected again.

Minato shot me a confused look.

"The darkness in people's hearts...I know all about such a thing. It eventually builds up, and will over power your seal. However, you saved the Earth for a long time. The gate itself is almost impossible to break through. The amount of darkness built up to call her this time took millions of years to developed. This has been going on since the beginning of human existence. It just so happens that in 2009 it managed to break through. So the Earth should be safe for another million years or so. Do you understand that?" I finished my explanation.

"So...I was wrong?" Minato asked.

"Yes...kind of..." I admitted. "I can take you back though. If you follow me back through the time loop, I can use power to recreate your body from the stone. It will wear me out quite a bit though. Your soul remained attached though, so this should not be too hard. "

Minato pondered long and hard on the matter. "If I go back, do you think I will have a chance to meet every one else again, and it won't be a memory."

"I am not sure about every one, but in reality Agis is just outside. She didn't trust me and charged at me. I'm sorry, but I had to strike her down to bring you back. She's safe though...." I sounded apologetic.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Minato cautioned, "but in return you have saved me. Take me back to her." He had made up his mind.

My eyes snapped open, and back into reality. I had his soul with me now.

Aigis was regaining consciousness. "You!" She stood back up, enraged.

I backed up against the statue. I didn't need to explain. While she started to yell I began the process of restoring his body.

"You should go!" She started. "I do not trust you here, so please go back to the gate. It isn't safe anyway. I..." She paused, and noticed the color returning to Minato's body. "You..." she started. "What did you do...??"

"I fixed a problem." I stated. "You guys were misinformed. No seal was ever needed in the first place. I'm just fixing things up a bit."

Aigis could only stare in disbelief.

**Arisato minat's P.O.V.:**

I heard a commotion from the second I regained my hearing, and I began to feel again. It was Aigis-chan's voice. Was I already coming back? That was fast...My eyes lifted open and I was subjected to dim colors that surrounded where my body was. I felt weak, and the strings holding my arms in place vanished. With out my strength I collapsed. The Impact to the ground was painful. it wasn't because it was a long fall, but because my body was still in shock.

I glanced up, and through the corner of my eye I saw Ryoji was smiling. The next thing I knew Aigis was by my side. She was real this time. "Minato-kun..." She started. "It is you, isn't it?"

I suppose if she was rejecting me being called back before, those feeling were gone now. She was just glad to have regained a loss. I gave a whirl at speaking. "Aigis..." I tried. My voice was hoarse and raspy. It hadn't been used in awhile.

"Aigis-chan..." Ryoji put in. "Tell me how long has it been since the you know what?"

"A little over one year." Aigis replied.

I shivered, realizing that even though Ryoji somehow managed to come back with clothes I was very nude. "Cold..." I muttered still barely legible.

Aigis nodded, and fished through a bag by her side. "I have kept a bag of provisions with me for all emergencies. It is a precaution thing." She gave a slight smile, but soon frowned. "I do not have a blanket in here...They are too big to fit."

Ryoji looked up with an idea. He unwound his yellow scarf. "Here..." He said, handing it to her. The scarf was long. It was enough to wrap around myself well enough.

I gave a smile and nodd of thanks, because obviously my voice box was not cooperating. Ryoji nodded back, but then collapsed on the ground. "Heh heh, your bring back to life thing took a little more out of me than I originally thought." He gave a sly grin. "I'm just going to lie on the ground now."

Although his ways of going about rejuvenation worked, was still experiencing pain jolts as my body began to process functionality. My jolts of pain began to settle down, and the floor under us began to glow taking us through it into another location. I didn't even realize that the entire reason Aigis was summoned to the gate was to help awaken Ryoji so that he could get me back. I didn't even know that there was some one behind the scenes pulling these strings on purpose.

The white glow around us faded, and we were all laying in a patch of grass.. It was raining from the sky, and the only thing in my hazed vision was a sign.

**Welcome to Inaba**

**----------**

**Author's note:**

**Well there was chapter one, and I do hope it was enjoyable. After every chapter will be a sneak peek of some sort into the next chapter which I will try to work on ASAP. If you have spotted any grammatical errors in this chapter, please do tell me. I'm aiming for literacy here. **

**At the beginning of each new chapter, I do tend to thank any reviews I have received. This is all the more reason to review in the first place. I enjoy these kinds of things. Please do, again, critique if you can.**

**Sneak Peek on chapter 2:**

**Two transfer students from the same place at once....is this really happening to a small country town like Inaba? Wait, Seta Souji, can you look again at the boy with the blue hair? Doesn't he look like he's hiding something that you know about? What is that thing hanging from his neck? Is he really just like you?**


	2. Media Inaba

**Note: Sweet! Chapter two is up now. Well...it took me long enough, but you wouldn't believe what school is doing to me. -_-....So in this chapter you will be able to experience some P4 point of views. I plan on using Seta Souji right of the bat. Again, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up. You see, it's very long and needed a spell/punctuation check.  
**

**BlackSakura13: Well I love you for reviewing! I have never written a Persona fanfiction before(as stated in chapter one's foreword), but I guess I'm good at it then. I really enjoyed reading your review. ^_^**

**Just a forwarning: Big cliffhanger...  
**

**Disclaimer: Persona series copyrighted to Shin Megami Tensei**

**........**

_"Aigis-chan, this is...!?!?!?"_

_"Yes, Minato, I managed to gain the power of the wild card after your leave. This is a key to the velvet room. I hope this will give you comfort, along with the job I am currently employed at to support us living here."_

_"Aigis...Thank you so much ."_

_"Minato...be careful."_

**Seta Souji's P.O.V.:**

Bad? Yes, I felt horrible. We had failed to prevent Rise from getting thrown in. I slumped down at my desk heaving a depressed sigh before eventually grabbing my textbooks up and reviewing once more for a test we had on our mathematics today. It seemed like a trip to see Teddie after school was all but the only option.

The classroom door opened once more, and Yosuke trudged in. He seemed even more depressed than me. He sat in his usual spot behind me, letting his head fall on the desk. "Watch it." I warned. "You could hurt your head if you hit it too hard."

"Man, if I had a choice in the matter, I wouldn't be feeling like a failure and be going to see how Risette was after school." Yosuke grumbled.

"I'm sorry..." I stated, "for everyone, because we failed at preventing her from being thrown in." I tried to sound comforting and apologetic.

"Come on! Aren't leaders supposed to be more optimistic?" A female voice called from behind my head making Yosuke and I both jump.

"Chie! What the Hell? Could you give us more warning before sneaking up on us like that?" Yosuke complained.

"Oh cheer up!" Chie huffed. "I mean, we haven't lost her yet. We could just go in there, and if worst comes to worst fight her shadow and hope she accepts herself."

"Absolutely!" I cheered.

"Ha ha! Now there is that optimism!" Chie beamed.

"Chie?" Another female voice seemed to ask.

"Oh! Yukiko! Hey!" Chie said, turning.

"Before we go to our headquarters, could you go with me to pick up some new maid uniform's from Kanji-kun's mother's textile shop?" Yukiko asked. "My mom wanted me to run some errands for our inn."

"We can all meet up around three hours after school." I offered. "Is that enough time?"

"Plenty!" Yukiko nodded.

The door slid open, and the infamous 'King Moron' entered. "All right, you pathetic whelps! We have two more nuisances in this classroom. These ass-holes have been transferred from the city like our last transfer students, and I bet they will be just as much of losers as the last guy."

"Here we go again..." A student muttered in the back of the classroom.

"I heard that! what do you take me for, a moron?" Mr. Moroka snapped.

The class snickered at the use of his over-spoken nickname.

King Moron looked up. "It looks like the newest annoyances are here now..."

Myself, along with the rest of the class focused our eyes up onto the classroom entrance. Sure enough, two boys stepped through. To describe them wasn't that hard. The first guy who entered had slicked back dark brown hair, and pale blue-grey eyes. The second boy had blue hair that hung down in his face. His eyes were gray. I felt a nudge in my side. "Chie!" I hissed.

"Aren't guy number one and guy number two hot?" She asked, gaping.

"I'm a guy..." I reminded her, rolling my eyes.

Chie blushed. "Oh yeah! That's right, isn't it?" She continued to poke Yukiko in the back, and they exchanged sheepish smiles.

"You can introduce yourselves now." King Moron grumbled.

The boy with slicked back dark brown hair stepped forward. "Hi everyone. My name is Mochizuke Ryoji." He gave a smile, placing a hand onto his chest. "It's nice to meet you all."

The second boy seemed to know his cue, stepping up as well. "I'm Arisato Minato." He stated. "I would say the same. Nice to meet you all. We are only going to be here temporarily, but we'll try to fit in."

I took in a note that Minato seemed really laid back. His hands were in his pockets, and his face seemed calm and unphased. Although, this could also signify him not wanting to be at school and having a lazy personality.

Ryoji seemed similar in personality to Minato, all though his hands were out of his pockets and he smiled a lot more. Maybe Minato didn't want to put the effort into making his lips move.

Mr. Moroka directed them to seat's directly across from me on the left side of the room. The two previous students sitting there had transferred out, due to their parents worrying about murder cases and such.

I made a note to possibly be able to introduce myself later. I glanced at Chie and Yukiko, sighing. I'm sure that they would appreciate it.

I made a final turn to glance at the newest students to attend Yasogami high. My eyes were distracted by a gleam from something hanging around Minato's neck. I squinted. It looked just like me velvet key. I shook my head. What was I thinking? That had to be coincidence. I was the only guest there anyway, just as Igor had informed me several times.

It was kind of different though. Two transfers at once didn't usually happen. It definitely seemed that those two were hiding something.

**Arisato Minato's P.O.V.:**

I didn't plan on having us attend this school for very long. We were just going to fit in as high school students until we could find out our exact location and head back to Port Island. This town was peaceful enough, excluding the fact it was undergoing a murder mystery. Something was off though. Of all places, why would we show up here? It had to mean something. If I truly wanted to see everyone again, maybe I should just play along. That's what I told myself.

I had heard rumors of the killings from people around town. Apparently the victims were all found entangled in a telephone wire with no signs of physical contact. That didn't seem human; it seemed like shadow's doing. I shook my head. Why would there be such a thing here? It didn't fit the profile.

Ryoji frowned. "You're blanking out, and you're upset. So what's up?"

"How do you even know for sure?" I countered.

"Well for one thing my body was created in the envisioning of yours. I think I know you better than any other person on the face of the planet in my opinion." Ryoji pointed out, letting out a breath of air. "This sucks. You and I should have come back as seniors, but couldn't get into a senior homeroom. We got stuck with sophomores." He leaned back in his chair. "Now you should talk to me."

He was absolutely right. There was no way that I could hide anything from him, because he did know me best. "It was the local murder mystery." I stated. "It doesn't sound like a human is doing the killing."

"So it's a shadow?" Ryoji questioned.

"It couldn't be. The dark hour has vanished." I objected.

"Do you have amnesia?" Ryoji muttered. "You don't remember that the dark hour came after shadows right? It was created from scientists experimentation on us. Even I remember that."

"Of course I remember." I stated, "but I try to block out what I don't want to hear. If no one goes after them, I'm worried about this town." This all seemed very unreal. I had just gotten my life back, but was already subjected to something that I knew only a shadow could do. We needed to investigate a little.

................................

School ended, and Ryoji decided for the both of us that we were going to finally look around Junes. Before this Aigis did all the shopping while Ryoji helped me recover for the last four days. We walked into it's opening lounge with hallways to some shops and elevators surrounding us. Their theme of "Every day's great at your Junes" hummed out of the speakers.

Ryoji grabbed me, and pulled me behind a trash can. "Ryoji!" I hissed. 'What are you doing?"

"Look!" Ryoji whispered. "Those are some of the kids from our homeroom. They have some other people who I don't know with them."

"So...?" I asked.

"Let's follow them." Ryoji said, with a sly grin. "Those two girls are really hot!"

"Is that you're only reason?" I shot back.

"Well...I came from you, so don't deny it...you think that they are hot too." Ryoji snickered.

"Ryoji!" My face went bright red. I tried letting my hair hang in my face to hide my embarrassment. That was going way to far.

"Well then it's decided!" Ryoji whispered. "Crap! They're already in the elevator. Just watch the lights, and where they stop is the floor they're getting off on." I grumbled indistinctly behind him. "They're on the top floor." Ryoji continued. "Up we go!" And so I was dragged into the elevator. "I've decided that one way I won't be like you is that I'm not going to be lazy about girls!" He stated. "All though you procrastinate and sleep in school, procrastinating on a subject like this is unacceptable. Well, here's our floor."

I was then dragged out of the elevator. "Target spotted." I muttered, pointing to the food court. Might as well play along...

"Excellent work Minato-kun!" Ryoji encouraged me, giving me a salute.

"Targets are now on the move." I informed him.

"Then let's go get em!" Ryoji motioned. We followed them all to the electronics department. "That's a really big Television!" Ryoji said, looking at the huge screen our targets were standing in front of. Suddenly something very unexpected happened. They went inside of the television! "Did you see that?" Ryoji gawked.

"You're plan..." I muttered. "Let's go after them."

"How?" Ryoji asked.

I walked up to the television, and he followed. I pressed my hand up against the large screen, honestly not expecting anything, but it went through. I lost my balance falling in and dragging Ryoji behind me. We didn't yell and scream about it, but we hit ground. I looked up to see us in a stage-like area with lights. Our classmates were there, and their heads jolted up.

"What the hell was that?" One of them with white hair asked. "Two more people just entered." He saw us and instantly grew all tense and started yelling. "Well!? Who the hell are you!?"

"Cool it Kanji." One of the guys who I knew was in my homeroom told him. He was the one with silver hair. "Aren't you two the transfer students?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered, "So where are we?"

"How did you get here?" The one girl with long black hair asked, "Chie, I thought only people who had personas could get in!"

"I know!" Chie put in. "Kinda creepy..."

"Persona!?" I questioned standing up. "You guys can all use persona?"

"Yeah man..." A boy with brown hair started. "How do you know about that?"

"I also have that power..." I confessed. "Ryoji..." I said, noticing he was silent. "Hey!" I turned around, seeing him not look so good.

"Sensei!" A new voice I hadn't heard yet. "Look out!" The silver haired kid turned, and I just noticed a huge teddy bear that was probably there the whole time as well.

"Teddie? What is it?" The boy asked.

"There's a really powerful shadow over there...." He whimpered, cowering behind him.

"A really powerful shadow...?" I wondered. "Shit!!! No..." I freaked out, but Ryoji was still there. He was just splitting in two. Out of the other him appeared another familair figure. Pharos....

"What on earth?" The girl with short hair questioned. "What is going on?"

**-----------**

**I should get started on chapter two right away on chapter 3. Anyways here's Ch.3's preview:**

**That couldn't be the same boy who visited Minato in his room. Why does he keep trying to reveal things on Ryoji? Ryoji don't deny it! That really is Pharos, and he really is you!!!  
**


	3. Carry on

**Chapter 3: Carry on**

**Blacksakura13: I reply to every review I get, and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. It does keep interest though....**

**KingsJester: Actually I have taken all of this into consideration, and Minato realizes that he doesn't require an evoker in this exact chapter. Not to mention the fact that I played Persona 3 first. (I own FES), and afterward defeated Persona 4. Teddie really is the equivalent of Ryoji. Ryoji started developing a human personality while still inside of Minato as Pharos, and Teddie started when Souji and the others entered the television world.  
**

**Disclaimer: The persona series is copyrighted to Shin Megami Tensei and production goes to Atlus gaming.**

**----------**

**Arisato Minato's P.O.V:**

"Ryoji!" I called. He looked like he was knocked out, but immediately came to. "What...?" He questioned. "What happened?"

"Oh, silly you..." A familiar voice rang.

Ryoji's head jotted up. "Ph...Pharos? Me? What's going on?"

The boy stood next to Ryoji as he got up. His striped pajamas's dull coloring fitting into the dullness of this world. I wasn't sure what to think myself, so I decided to just stand there.

"Who are you two?" The silver haired guy, who I guessed was the leader asked me.

"It really is a long story..." I stated.

Ryoji kept eying Pharos warily. "I don't trust this..." He muttered.

"Of course you don't." Pharos objected. "You couldn't trust yourself if you tried, you stupid monster."

"I..." Ryoji left off. "I can trust myself, it's just..."

"You're defending yourself..." Pharos wagged a finger at Ryoji.

"Seta-kun!" A girl with long black hair said to the boy with silver hair. "I think this could be Ryoji-san's shadow self."

I gave her a confused glance.

"Shadow selves are the mixed emotions of your soul coming out, and if he doesn't accept it this could be trouble." The shorter haired girl warned. "It's odd..." She pomdered. "Ryoji-san's shadow self doesn't even look like him. Ours were all exact replicas of us. I think the reason you don't have to deal with this was...well...didn't you say you could already use persona?"

I nodded. "Yeah...and it's more him than you think, but it really is a long story..."

Pharos ignored them, and went on. "Oh Ryoji, when are you going to ever forgive yourself? Well, if you want honesty, you're not. You would rather just prance along in an everything is fine attitude. You're a monster, and it's about time you accepted it."

"Shut up..." Ryoji murmured. "A part of me or not, what you are saying makes you not me..."

"I couldn't quite catch that..." Pharos said, putting a hand to his ear. "Is that acceptation or denial?"

"It's denial. You're not me, and whatever you are just needs to leave it alone!" Ryoji yelled.

"All right then..." Pharos grinned. "All the better for me."

I could sense a dark aura being drawn to him. Pharos began to transmogrify into something. The smoke cleared, and out of it Thatanos appeared. "This is really starting to get weird..." Ryoji muttered. "How many forms can you see in one day?" He turned to his shadow form. "I'm lost."

"Yeah, all of us too..." Said the biker looking kid with white hair. "What exactly is this Ryoji guy then anyway?"

I turned to all of them. "He's..." I paused, unsure if it was Ryoji's will to share.

"Just tell them..."

"He's a shadow, or he was."

"Wait...what?" Short haired girl gaped.

"Aaah!!!!" Ryoji yelled. He seemed to waver, and then collapsed. "Ryoji!" I ran to him, but he was out cold. How was I supposed to defeat this thing without my evoker?"

"Scary..." The teddy bear whimpered. "Beary, beary scary! Sensei you have to fight this thing, or we're doomed!"

The silver haired guy nodded. "All right." His group stepped forward. "Izunagi!" He called, and a tarot card appeared, his persona emerging out of it.

"What?" He had summoned it without an evoker, but I had no idea how to do that myself. Shit...how was I going to help Ryoji? This wasn't something to be lazy about. I had to help him somehow...

"Izunagi!" The leader yelled. "I don't think you'll fit for this fight." He seemed to concentrate, and Izunagi was replaced. A new persona appeared in the form of a priestess-like persona. "Haruhi, I need your help on healing support."

The persona nodded.

"Teddie!" The leader called.

The Teddie bear shot him a confused look. "Yes?"

"Try your best to analyze this thing."

"Aye aye sensei!" The bear chimed.

"Wait..." I thought. "He has the power of the wild card? He just switched personas... " I had a ominous feeling that they wouldn't be able to defeat Ryoji's shadow form, and really hoped that wasn't the case.

"Protect me, Tomoe!" The short haired girl shouted, summoning her persona. It lunged at Thatanos, attempting to slice him with it's spear.

The shadow glided to the side with ease. "That's a miss..." He growled. "You're no match...I think it would be best to destroy my pathetic human form." He looked down at Ryoji.

"I don't know why you want him so bad..." The boy with brown hair started "...but don't get your hopes up. A shadow, or not a shadow, he isn't evil as far as I can tell. What are you to decide when someone dies?"

Thatanos snickered, lunging at him. I gritted my teeth. I didn't have an evoker, and I didn't know how to use tarot cards. How was I supposed to help them? Suddenly, without warning, I could feel the presence of my own tarot card. So, you don't even need an evoker then. How could I not have realized before? "Perfect!" I brought myself together, summoning the exact persona I wanted for this job. "Orpheus!" I called.

A light surrounded me, and the master of strings emerged from my soul. "Agidyne!" I ordered.

Orpheus shot a blaze of fire towards where Thatanos was attacking Yosuke, and knocking him off path.

He turned to me, eyes glaring. "You think you can challenge us, because of your little seal ordeal?" It jeered. "Think again!" The shadow aimed an electrical blast at me. As soon as it shot out, I doge and rolled out of the way.

"Hey!" I called out to their leader. "Can you lend me your sword?"

"Sure!" He said, seeming to trust my intentions. I took it from him, slashing down on the shield guarding Thatanos's face. He roared, and fell to the ground. "A weak point..." I concluded. "I gave it two more slashes, and he collapsed. Summoning Orpheus once more I dealt the final blow, watching the shadow disappear.

"Ryoji!" I called, running over to him.

He moaned, and looked up. "Minato..." He mumbled. "You're okay?" He sat up. "Where did he...where did I go?" He whirled around to see just Pharos again. "Oh there..." He muttered. "Well, I guess I get it." He sighed. "I can't hide it. Obviously I feel no trust for myself because of the harm and hurt I caused you, Minato. I tried to make up for it by being a good friend, but there is no denying my being a shadow."

Pharos smiled. "Well...it looks like you got it this time." He began to glow, and broke apart into the form of Thatanos.

"I guess I have a persona now..." Ryoji stated. "But this of all things!? This is way to weird. I'm pretty much my own persona! So hard to..." He seemed to sway, and collapsed again.

"Hey...." I attempted to catch him, and lower him to the ground.

"I'm just exhausted is all." He muttered.

"That's what happens when you get a persona." The girl with long black hair said. "I'm Yukiko, Yukiko Amagi."

The girl with short hair nodded. "Yo! My name's Chie Satonake."

"Kanji Tatsumi." Biker dude introduced.

"Yosuke Hanamura." Signaled spiky brown hair.

"I'm the leader of our investigation squad, Seta Souji..." Silver hair finally said.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" The teddy bear yelled. "Hi! I'm Teddie, and I live in this world. It's beary nice to meet you. Oh! I used beary again, hee hee!" He laughed, and stepped up. "And you interrupted Sensei! He was trying to tell me something!" The bear objected.

"That's right." Souji nodded. "Teddie, is there anyone who has been thrown in recently?"

"Yes, there has been!" Teddie announced.

"It's Risette; I just know it!" Yosuke said, enthusiastically. "So where is she?"

"Hold on a second!" Teddie huffed. He seemed to be concentrating, and then shook his head. "It's blurry. I need information first again..."

"Alright..." Yukiko stated.

"Then let's get back, and try again tomorrow." Kanji confirmed.

"How do you get back?" I asked.

"Same way you came." Kanji stated, pointing to the television. "I'll get Ryoji for ya, if no one else will." He grumbled. He walked over, slinging Ryoji over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Ryoji griped. "I'm still awake..."

The next thing I knew we went through another television portal, and were back in Junes. Now I knew and understood shadow's presence in Inaba a bit more.

**Aigis's P.O.V.**

I had to hurry. Minato-kun had called to instruct me to come to Junes right away. I hadn't been able to be around him these past few days, and it hurt. I had informed both him and Ryoji that I had received a job, but I actually was using the velvet key one last time before giving it to him.

Margaret had given me a task to complete in order to grant me the yen I needed. I had no other choice, so I went alone. Upon returning Ryoji and Minato were prepared to go to school, so I gave him my key as a parting gift.

I now had another chance to be with him; I rushed into the building and took the elevator. They said for me to meet them in the food court. Minato was there with a very meek looking Ryoji and other people who I did not recognize. "Aigis." He smiled. "I'm glad you came."

I looked at Ryoji. "What happened? Did he do something bad?"

Minato shook his head. "No, he's just worn out."

"I see." I said.

"Aigis..." Ryoji muttered, ignoring the fact it was bad to talk. "If you still think I'm bad, what can I do to make you think I'm good? Can you ever trust me?"

I hesitated. He came from a shadow, and this is why I couldn't trust him. Shadows are the enemies of humanity. Minato was human, and therefore I thought of Ryoji as his enemy. Maybe I was wrong. He had helped Minato so much in the past four days. Maybe he could be good. Minato had accepted him, so I should too. "Alright." I nodded. "You are good, but for your actions and not for what you are."

He smiled. "That's great." He closed his eyes, proceeding to sleep.

"He's worn out..." Minato explained.

"Are you Aigis then?" A boy with silver hair asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked.

They all proceeded to introduce themselves. Apparently they were all high school students who were of sophomore and freshman years. This made Minato and Ryoji their senpai.

"So you are Souji." I concluded.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Ryoji is injured, but is Minato all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Minato reassured me.

I nodded. Minato hadn't really changed. The oddest part of his sealing himself away was that when he and Ryoji came back, they were the same age as when they had left.

"Minato told us about you." Yosuke said.

"So, you're a machine then?" Chie asked.

"No, he said she used to be a machine." Yukiko objected.

"But...she looks so human." Kanji responded.

"I am here. It is not needed for you to talk like I am not." I scolded.

"Sorry!" Chie spoke quickly in apology. "It's just we've never met anyone like you guys before so it's kind of strange, you know?"

"It's fine..." Minato said, looking uneasy.

"Well, there are still more facts." I stated. "It seems you all have persona. I can sense that. If Minato is okay with it, then may I explain?"

Minato hesitated, looking off distantly with a pained expression. He brushed a strand of blue hair from his face. He finally looked up at me, his gray eyes locking with my blue ones. "Go ahead, but not here. We can go to our apartment and talk about it if you like. I'll tell them."

"We trust you, man." Yosuke said. "So where do you live?"

"About a block away from the shopping district." Minato stated.

"Then we should get going." Souji concluded.

**Arisato Minato's P.O.V.**

We arrived back at our home, and I unlocked the door. They all piled into the living room, while I took Kanji over, telling him where to lay Ryoji. "So, maybe I should start from the beggining." I stated.

"Take your time." Souji offered.

"I'll start it off in the best way I can. If this is the year 2011, then twelve years ago in 1999 my parents died in an accident. There was a scientific lab owned by a family called the Kirijo's. They experimented on shadows..."

I started there, and went through the entire thing, including the dark hour, Nyx, SEES...everything...I was bombarded with questions, but in the end finished off with my being released from the seal and being brought here.

"Is there anymore questions?" I asked.

"I don't think we have anymore..." Souji admitted. "So...you mean to say that you prevented the apocolypse? If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here?"

"You could say that..." I stated. "But I didn't choose to be the person who did it. I had no choice. If I didn't do it, everyone would die and there would only be darkness. I couldn't let that happen. I really believed I was dead until Ryoji revived me, and if I had never seen Aigis again..." I trailed off.

"Well..." Yosuke started, "I'm not sure how you are going to get back to Port Island, but we do kind of have another problem on our hands as well."

"The murders here, right?" I asked.

"Exactly" Yosuke nodded. "We still need to save Rissette."

"I've heard of her." I stated. "She's been to Port Island to film before, and I think it was while I was living there."

"Who hasn't heard of her?" Yukiko questioned.

"I'll go with you." I told them. "I could be of help."

"Senpai..." Souji started, "May I request you to co-lead with me on our investigation squad? Two persona users of the wild card could greatly improve how we get things done, not to mention how much more powerful your attacks are."

"I accept." I told him, "I didn't always like being leader. In the beginning I felt like it didn't matter, and never put forth effort. I still feel that way a lot, but it's better now I suppose."

"All right!" everyone said nodding.

"Aigis." I said, turning to her.

"Yes?" She asked, after sitting so quietly.

"You can come too, if you want." I offered.

"I will..." She nodded. "I will need more bullets though."

"For what?" Kanji asked.

Aigis revealed her arms transformation into machine guns. "My arms are mechanically able to transform." She noted.

"Sweet!" Yosuke said, gawking at it. "I wish my arms could do that."

"You wouldn't know how to use it!" Chie objected. "I could do better, because I know more about kung fu!" She chopped his shoulder playfully. "Hiya!"

"What does that have to do with guns?" Yosuke muttered, unamused.

I frowned. Tomorrow I would enter the television with them again, and also be back in time to care for Ryoji. However, maybe if I stuck around long enough, I could find my way back to everyone.

**----------**

**A/N: Alright! This chapter is officially the longest one I have typed yet! And is so little time! How great! I'm on a roll...Ha he well....ch.4 preview:**

**Ryoji: Are you kidding me!? I've been out for a whole week!?!?!?**

**Rise: Hi! hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Rise Kujikawa!**

**Ryoji: Oh...hi...Can I have your number?**

**Rise: ........Uhhh.......  
**

* * *


	4. Not to Mention

**Chapter 4: Not to Mention  
**

**BlackSakura13: I know, I know...well this chapter should clear it up a bit more.**

**DemonRaily: I know Ryoji would definitely be much more powerful with the other option, but I chose persona instead to level out power levels and make it fair. As for the returning home thing, that will be clarified much more in this specific chapter. Towards the end...  
**

**Nagihachan: I'm glad you liked it. ^_^**

**Tamer of Memory: Aha! So I've caught someone on my hook! Haha...well keep up the reading, and I shall keep up the updates!!  
**

**A/n: I think I might do some pairings later on...not sure yet...Ah yeah, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. We had no internet for awhile.  
**

**Mochizuki Ryoji's P.O.V.:**

I let out a groan. This could possibly be the groggiest feeling I have ever woken up to. My mind immediately snapped into place. Did I seriously mess up again? Minato! Was he hurt? Where was I? If he got hurt again...I took a deep breath, remembering that he had defeated my shadow self. Where was I, and what time was it? Judging by where the sun was in the sky, I would say it is early on in the afternoon. How long had I been asleep?

I quit panicking, and looked around. I was in our apartment. I tried to stand up, but realized that a needle was poking out of my arm. It was connected to a long tube with fluid; Was this a sick joke?

I heard a jingling sound outside, as if someone was using keys to enter. The door clicked open, and Minato walked into view. "You're awake..." He observed.

"Arisato, what is in my arm?" I asked, voice wavering. The tube like structure was unfamiliar to me, and I wasn't quite sure how to react about it.

"It's called an IV." He answered. "It kept you hydrated so that you wouldn't die from not having any water." He didn't seem surprised about any of it, which made me feel even more uneasy.

"Well can you get it out?" I pleaded. "It's uncomfortable." It really was. I could feel the slightest movement in the tube, under my skin.

"I'm not a doctor. I don't know how." He stated calmly. "The doctor will be here later for a check up." He crouched down by me, and looked me straight in the eyes, seeming to sense my next thought. "Don't worry about Aigis. She's helping pick Rise up from the hospital."

"Rise?" I asked. I hadn't heard that name before. Was that the name the investigation people were talking about? My memory was kind of blurry about the entity of the incident.

"Yeah, I've been in the television world aiding the investigation squad." Minato explained, as if to speak my thoughts.. "I've also learned more about how shadows function there, and about the teddy bear we saw. He's almost like an equivalent of you."

I jerked my head up. "Equivalent of me? What ever do you mean by that?" I asked, cocking me head to my side. "I'm the only me there is."

"Well..." Minato hesitated, listening to what I had to say. He seemed to be trying to find the right words. "Not exactly. What I mean is that I think he's a shadow, but I'm not sure. I think he's a shadow developing a human personality."

"Like me.. ." I finished. "Shadows come from humans, but I reverted backwards. Do you think he will do the same thing?"

"Only time will tell." Minato shrugged.

"Ngh..." I grimaced, pulling my IV out by force. It was really unpleasant after all.

"Ryoji!" Minato exclaimed. "Don't! You could hurt yourself."

"It's not that bad. Really!" I smiled. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

"I'm back." Aigis called, walking through the doorway. "Ryoji-kun has awakened?"

"I'm awake." I said, sitting up, and noticing the blood from the IV hole. "Minato." I said, getting his attention. "Could you get me a band-aid?"

He noticed the blood, shaking his head and signaling over to Aigis.

Aigis fished through her bag, pulling out a bandage and pressing it on. "The job is done." She exclaimed.

"Aigis-chan, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"A week." She replied.

"A week? What help am I to any situation if I have been passed out for an entire week?" I contemplated.

Suddenly we all heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Minato announced, standing up and crossing his way over to the door in the other room.

"Senpai! So this is where you live!" A perky feminine voice chimed. A girl pranced into view. She had long brown hair in pigtails, and who could forget that she had the hottest body I had ever seen. She entered the bedroom, and noticed Aigis. "Oh, hey Aigis." She greeted, proceeding to notice me. "Hi! You're Ryoji-san right?"

"Are you Rise?" I asked, guessing.

"Have you heard of me?" She asked.

"From Minato." I replied.

"Oh, I see." She said, sounding even more interested. "Well that's me." She said, nodding. "Rise Kujikawa, nice to meet you Senpai."

"And you as well." I said, nodding. This girl was much more beautiful than both Yukiko and Chie combined.

"Well...I just wanted to let you know that I was back. I'll be at school tomorrow!" She smiled. "Thank you Senpai!"

Minato nodded, as if to say your welcome. "Souji did more of the work." He stated. "I didn't want to interfere as much, so you should thank him."

"You're absolutely right!" Rise agreed, still very perky.

"Well if that's all, then would you mind me asking for your number?" I questioned. "I'm going to be on the investigation squad too, so if you need help I'll be there for you."

"Alright," Rise agreed, writing down on a piece of paper. "Read em and weep!" she giggled, and stood up. "Well Senpais, I should go now. Bye!" She waved, before exiting back out the door.

"So that's Rise?" I concluded. "She's very beautiful."

"She's an idol," Minato informed me, "but don't bring it up. She's on break from that stuff."

"Is that so?" I replied. "That explains her looks."

A draft blew through the room, forcing my hairs on end. "It's a shame we couldn't afford heating." I muttered. "It's really cool outside after all."

"I'm sorry." Aigis said, looking down. "I cannot afford better with our budget."

"It's not your fault." I comforted. "This is only temporary right?"

Aigis nodded.

"It'll have to be a bit longer than temporary." Minato announced.

"Why?" I asked.

"We are going to stay, and help our classmates solve this murder mystery. I don't want to see people die." Minato confessed openly.

"Hey, don't we have school in the morning?" I pointed out. "I may have just woken up, but I'm still tired, so wake me in the morning, okay? I need just a little bit more recovering time."

Minato nodded as if to agree with me.

I stood up, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom to change. After slipping into my pajama top, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stood there staring for a few seconds. I really didn't feel safe around myself. That incident revealed to me the deepest inner thoughts of my soul. Thye could have been there, but I never reveled in them.

I stared long and hard into the reflection of my eyes. Sometimes...sometimes I would get so caught up in having fun with Minato and Aigis that I would forget my situation, and feel completely human. Maybe that was right. Maybe that's what I was supposed to do.

Heaving a sigh, I slipped into the rest of my pajamas. Maybe it was okay to feel human every once in awhile.

**Yukiko Amagi's P.O.V.**

"Goodbye mom!" I yelled, bowing respectfully at the door of our inn. I hurriedly slid the door shut behind me. I tried to be early to school, so that I could maybe get some studying in beforehand. I peeked up into the sky. The sun was really shining today!

I smiled inwardly. The weather people said that there wasn't going to be rain for a long time, erasing our worries.

An idea struck my mind. We should go to the headquarters today to celebrate everyone's being healthy again. It was only right, right? I noticed Chie walking up ahead of me. She turned around, grinning and waiting up for me. "Yo, Yukiko. Ryoji-senpai and Rise-chan are supoosed to be back in school today right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm pretty sure that's right." I fixed my headband, and gave Chie a wide smile. "We should hurry up and see if either of them are there today." My skirt gave a small flicker as a light breeze surrounded me. The breeze felt good with this kind of weather.

We heard a familair uncertain squeak. We turned to see Yosuke rode his bike past us very shakily. After giving a yell, his bike crashed into a fence. "Nice moves." Chie snickered.

Yosuke grumbled, sitting up and looking in pain. "At first it only acted up when the ground was slick, but now it can't even steer right in good weather." He frowned, rubbing his head where it must've been hit.

"Maybe you should just get a new bicyle." I offered.

"Gee, you think?" He snapped. I guess he wasn't in a good mood, because he was in pain.

"Well, umm, We'll be going now!" I said hurriedly, dragging Chie with me.

"Someone is a crabby pants today." Chie stated, pointing at Yosuke.

"Exactly why we leave him alone." I answered. "So he doesn't give us a hard time too."

"I see." Chie said, nodding in agreement.

When we arrived at school we didn't see Rise, however, Ryoji and Minato where already in the classroom though. "Ryoji-senapai!" I called, "We're glad your back."

Ryoji looked up smiling. "Ah, hello." He said, smiling. He seemed in an awfully good mood.

We took our places, and made it through King Moron's lectures and such. The school day passed, and all of us ended up heading over to headquarters. What we saw there, we wouldn't have seen coming if we tried.

**Seta Souji's P.O.V.**

I stirred my straw around in my soda watching the crushed ice inside topple over istelf in the sticky liquid. Rise's rescue was a complete win, oh yeah, and Teddies. Speaking of which... "We should check up on Teddie." I suggested. "We haven't seen him since the incident anyway."

"That's a great idea." Everyone agreed.

We headed over to the electronics area, and heard some people gossiping on the way. A woman wearing an apron, who most likely worked in the food courts was whispering to a clerk. "Their's a guy in a huge teddy bear suit walking around the electronics department." She gossiped.

The other woman began to whisper something back.

"Don't tell me..." Yosuke started.

We turned a corner, and sure enough, there was Teddie. He seemed completley zoned out in a massage chair. He looked up. "Oh hey sesnei! This is awesome!" He gave a cheesy bear-like smile.

"Teddie, how are you in our world?" I questioned. "And you're all better."

"Well, duh, same way you get to mine, and I know! I've been training super hard! Man, it's pretty hot in here" He chimed.

"Is this even possible?" Chie asked.

"I dunno." Kanji replied. "Well since your here, wanna head over to the food court with us?"

"Absolutley!" Teddie cheered.

This was pretty unexpected. Who would have thought that Teddie could come over here? We all bought seconds on soda, and Teddie got one too. "You don't need to prove a point with a soda." Yosuke offered.

"But it's so hot in here!" Teddie pleaded.

"How can it be hot in there? You're hollow!" Yosuke objected, being the last to sit down.

"I'm not hollow anymore!" Teddie objected.

"Like Hell, you're not." Yosuke retorted. "I saw it myself! You're hollow."

"No! Like I said! I'm not hollow anymore!" Teddie objected once more. "Gah! It's really really hot in here!" He began to unzip his head. I almost objected, because kids would freak out if they saw a hollow headless talking bear. All I could do though, is stare with intense curiousity.

To my surprise and amazement, there was seriously something under there! Under Teddie's head was another head. The head of a blonde teenager with bright blue eyes! "Just what exactly is he?" Yosuke gaped. "You built youself a body!?"

I glanced at minato and Ryoji. Why didn't they look surprised?

Teddie, or who I'm pretty sure was Teddie, grinned and took a drink. "Ahhh!!! Much better!" He sighed.

"Dude...you really Teddie?" Kanji asked.

Teddie smirked. "So...do I have a chance with the 'scoring a hot stud' thing _now_?"

The girls remained quiet. Yeah, it was Teddie. "Well, we should get him some clothes." I pointed out. "He can't wear the bear suit the whole time."

As we stood up to go do just that I hear Ryoji mutter, "So it's true. He really is just like me."

* * *

**A/n: All right! Human Teddie!! Thank you for being patient. School's had me buckled down, so I couldn't updatw! -insert tear here- Yes, this chapter was much more light hearted. I vastly enjoy humor, and can't keep away from it too long, so blah. **

**Chapter 5 preview:**

**Teddie is just like Ryoji on the shadow to human deal. This is comming as quite a shock. Well, on top of that, King moron is gone? That's just terrible! Well, there goes the prime suspect. Whose this other kid then? Is this guy the killer!?!? ---I know, bad summary. If you've played the game, you already know. Yet, those are next chapter's contents! After that we can get to the class trip!!!! ---has been waiting sooooo long for this. **


	5. Port Island Tears

**A/n: Ah yes, once again school has proven to be an obstacle in my writing. I apologize. Not only that, but I haven't had a computer to type this chapter...Thank you all for being patient...Oh and guess what? This chapter will be the class trip. Who needs to type out what you already know?**

**Blacksakura13: Thanks for the avid reviewing!**

**Chapter 5: Port Island**

**----------**

**Souji's P.O.V.**

I had to hurry. This news was urgent for Minato, Ryoji, and Aigis to hear. As I ran, I thought about things.

A lot had happened these past two months, like Teddie coming to stay with Yosuke. Not to mention our homeroom teacher, yes King Moron, was murdered. The best news of all? We caught the killer, or we are pretty damn sure we did. This news I had right now though...was all the difference to my three friends.

Panting I made it to their doorstep. Yes, I could have called, but it was the kind of thing that was better in person. I straightened up and knocked.

It was Aigis who answered. "Souji-san." She acknowledged. "Come in." She opened the door fully allowing me access to th inside.

"Thanks." I responded. I still had a hard time believing that the inside of her was gears....

I entered inside. Minato and Ryoji were watching a game show inside.

"What is World War II!!" Ryoji shouted at the screen. silence followed. Then..."Yes!! I got it right! Reading does help!"

They both noticed me. "Oh, hey Souji-san!" Ryoji waved. "Why are you here?"

"Important news!" I urged. "School trip is to Port Island, and you are seniors, but you're skipping school to come with us."

"To Port Island?" Minato inquired. "So...we're going home?"

"Yeah, we solved the case after all." I smiled. "Well I have to go. I'll leave the train tickets with you." I handed them to Aigis. "I promised Nanako I would take her to Junes. She really loves that place. The trip is in one week." I bowed with respect at the door before leaving.

**Mochizuke Ryoji's P.O.V.**

So we were going home? Home...For them yes, but what about me? I mean I didn't belong there.

I was just Mochizuke, Ryoji. The one who always wore a super long scarf. Why did I wear this big yellow thing anyways? I guess I just liked scarves.

"Hey Minato..." I said, pale blue eyes cast downward and thumbs in fidget mode.

He gave me one of his silent what?'s involving a questioning look.

"Well, when you go...I'll have no place to stay..." I admitted. "Last time I was here I found an apartment, but this time I might not get so lucky."

"Then stay with us." Minato stated.

"With you?" My face lit up. "You mean it?"

"I don't mind..." Minato shrugged.

"Ah!" I looked around. "Where is Aigis?"

She came out with three big suitcases. "Aigis...we don't leave till next week." I explained.

Her blue eyes gave me a questioning look before she understood. "Ah, I'm sorry. What a...funny mistake." We all laughed. "Oh, Minato I need your help((halp!...heh heh...))" Aigis turned to him. "I cannot seem to find the key...

"I have it..." Minato reassuered her. "I wouldn't lose something like that..."

"Ah, okay." She nodded.

I have no idea what they were talking about, with keys and such.

* * *

The next week came just about as slowly as possible.

Though it still came. We boarded the train in a completely different cabin than the investigation squad. We were skipping school after all. We couldn't let the teachers catch us.

On the way Minato's gaze never left the window. He tapped his fingers rhythmically withwhatever he was listening to in his headphones. Figures...that music lover...

I played cards with Aigis. "Go fish!" I shouted victoriously.

Aigis drew two cards. "I am no good at this game." She sighed.

"You'll get it!" I encouraged.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Hours passed, and then it came. A familiar word.

"Now boarding and unboarding at Iwotodai. If you are unboarding at Iwotodai, please prepare to get off. Now unboarding at Iwotodai..."

"This is it! Port Island!" I said victoriously. Plan: Sneak to Port Island was a sucess. Mark it!

**Yukari Takeba's P.O.V.**

"Aigis-Chan!" I shouted. "Aigis!" I had taken turns with the rest of S.E.E.S. to look for her every day. We couldn't just give up could we?

"We should just give up..." Junpei whined. "We haven't found her yet, so will we ever?"

"Don't be immature." I argued. "You care about Aigis just as much as I do!"

"Incase you haven't noticed, I live by immature!" Junpei argued back.

"You're in college, so grow up! You're just lucky you could get into the college here." I scoffed folding my arms.

"Ah, college! The prime of immaturity! Girls, alcohol, and (of course) video games!" Junpei raised his hands to the sky. "Thank heavens for video games!"

"Your hopeless, Stupei..." I muttered.

"Arg! Why do you have to call me that!" Junpei argued. "It's Junpei!! I hate that high school nickname!"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, let's just keep looking."

Junpei muttered something under his breathe but followed along anyways. That boy was hopeless.

We decided to check down at the shops by Iwotodai station. There were several alleyways there.

On the way, we passed a class that was obviously field tripping here. The students didn't seem to be used to the city, because they were all gaping at everything, except one. Was that Rise, the pop star? It could very well be. The others must've been from a small town.

I was so distracted by them that I rounded the corner to fast, bumping into somebody and falling flat on my ass.

I waited for Junpei to say a smart come-back, but he was dead silent. 'What's a matter Junpei, no smart-assed remark?" I muttered.

The person I bumped into bent down to help me up, our eye met, and I gasped.

Those pale grey eyes...

That blue hair...

It was him....It had to be him...I mean....who else would it be?

"But...you're dead...." I whispered.

"Y-Yeah!" Junpei finally spoke. "I, mean...Man....You're....!!!!" He was at a loss for words.

"I'm not dead..." That voice.... It really was him. His expression was one of nostalgia. "I can explain everything."

I broke into tears. "I...we all missed you so much."

He reached out, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm not the only one here." He whispered. "Aigis is with me..."

"Aigis?" I sniffed, crying harder. Why was I crying? This was a happy occasion. He felt so warm. I gazed up into his eyes. "I wish you could've come back sooner."

He tightened his hug. "Me too."

Finally we released each other, and Minato helped me up.

He turned to Junpei, and they shook hands-quickly turning into another hug.

"Man, we sure have missed you!" Junpei asked. "So how did you do the un-stoning thing?"

Minato shook his head. "I didn't. Somebody else did."

"Well we have to meet them, and thank them." I said.

I swear I hear him say. "Yes, but you already know them." under his breathe...

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Minato replied, smiling. He was crying. Men didn't really cry, but this occasion was his exception.

My God...his hands were in his pockets, just like his old habit.

"I'm guessing Mitsuru is overseas working for her Father's company in his shoes, right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, but pretty much, almost everyone else is on the island. Ken's still going to school, obviously. Koromaru is staying with him. Everyone else is just living around."

"I see..." Minato started. "Then do you want to meet up with Aigis and that 'someone else'?"

I nodded. "Let's go. Oh and..."

"Yes?" He said.

I smiled. "Thank you for coming back."

"Of course I would..." He smiled leading us, and started walking. Just like old times...

**------**

**Author's Note: Yes!!! Yes!!!!!!! I did it! I got a reunion scene in! I am so happy, because it was so sweet! -sniffs- I am so sorry that this is so short. It's just finals week. The next chapter will be a loooooonnnnnngggg one. Obviously....  
**


End file.
